Damn you komui!
by like you never had wings23
Summary: What will Allen do when his room is distroyed by komuis latest exparaments? AND now he's stuck with an angry Kanda! Whats poor Allen to do? My first Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Damn you komui!

Author: Likeyouneverhadwings23

Disclaimer: I dont own anything! literaly, I got nothing over here.

Ratting: T

+Chapter one+

Kanda sighed as he walked to his room, today had been horrible! first off an akuma had exploaeded as he slash though it and he was now covered in its dusgusting blood. Second krory keep looking at him as if he was dinner and Komui wouldn't get off his back about him to stop trying to kill the finnders. It wasn't his fault that they were so annoying and usless. And for the love of him, he couldn't stop thinking about a certain white haired boy. Sighing for the fivth time that day kanda open his door, to his poor looking room. It wasnt as if he couldn't take care of it, of cource not. It was Komui's fault, the bastered. Making him move so suddenly, and right next Miyoshi too damn it! Slamming his door shut Kanda kicked off his boots and plooped down on his bed slowly losing his usual glare as he relaxed. Kanda huffed as he forced himself to get up,he smellt horrible. Tossing off his uniform kanda finshed pulling off the rest of his cloths and made his way in the the shower.

Kanda sigh in relafe as the warm water ran down his skin, sothing his acking musecls. Suddenly a image of miyoshi flashed in his head, Kanda's eyes shot open. 'What...the...fuck!?' Kanda though, his body going tence again. There was no, NO, way in hell the he had just thought of miyoshi again! growling to himself, kanda shok his head a cupel of times to ride himself of the bean sprout. When another image of the cute littel miyoshi popped into his head Kanda cursed loudly before hitting the wall."Arg! why am I thinking off that baka miyoshi!" Kanda yelled before rouphly turnning off the water, and rapping a towel around his slim wast. 'Maybe I'm more tired than I thought' he thought to himself sighing for what felt like the millonth time that day before he plopped back down on his bed, letting his hair fall around his still wet body.

Meanwhile with our cute littel miyoshi, who had just fallen asleep, his day was not about to get any better ether. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" screamed an unknow voice as allen sat stright up in bed. Pulling of the covers Allen ran outside, his eyes wide as another one of koumi's robots ran though the halls smashing the walls and everything eles in sight.

"The hells going on out here, Miyoshi."

Allen turned at the familer nickname, but quickly wished he didn't. Kanda, who had ran outside to see what was the matter, was only dress in a towel and was dripping wet. Allen squeked and quickly turned away, blushing. " Focuse miyoshi!" kanda snapped " Who was scraming just now?"

"I don't know." Allen said looking in the direction in which the robot had ran, soon the loud, metalic tumping was back and was headding this way!!

"Crap!" Kanda yelled grabbing Allen and running into Allen's room, unfortunatly Allen had tripped and manged to fall onto Kanda, who had then fell to the floor. " Damn It, Miyoshi! Get off!" Kanda yelled pushing Allen off The loud crashing getting closer the two suddenly felt the room shake as a long, robotic arm came crashing though the room. Kanda, actting on pure instic quickly covered Allen from the falling rubbel.

"Kanda! Are you okay?" Allen asked coughing from the dust that had spred thoguh out the room.

" Yeah, I'm fine." he said turnninng to the wall, sweat dropping " but your wall is ruined." Allen sighed and looked up at kanda and blushed slitghtly.

"Allen! Are you okay!?" Called Lenalee from the other side of the wall.

" Yeah! We're fine.' Allen yelled back

"'We're'!?" came another voice just before Lenalee kicked the rubel to the other side of the room so that there was a way in.

"Allen, Im so glad you not -- uh..."Lenalee started berfore she cought sight of Allen and Kanda.

"So Thats who eles was in here!" the voice from before said, walking out from behind the fromer wall, the voice turnning out to be Lavi."Ew! yu-kun I had no idea you liked Allen that much." he finshed with a pout.

"Huh? what are you talking about rab--" kanda said as he looked down at Allen and himself, their legs were tangeled, hair a mess, Allen's shirt was towrn and filty and kanda's towel was slowly coming off. A ting off pink on his cheeks Kanda quickly shoved Allen away and fixed himself before stompping out of the distroyed room to get dressed.

" Dont worry Kanda lenalee killed the robot and we wont tell a soul about you and Allen!!" Lav yelled after kanda just loud enough for everyone out side their rooms to here, making Kanda cringe.

"Shut the hell up Rabi!!" Kanda yelled before slamming his door.

+End of chapter one.+

/ Hello I'm Likeyouneverhadwings23 and um... Do you like/hate/love it? I'm realy embrassed! This is my frist fanfiction, and I don't want to see it go up in flames you know? If you like it I cant tell you how glad I am. If you dont or if your gonna flame me... TTTT I dont want to think a bout it.

Please go easy on me im very devoted to things I write and have actually been writing a story for my friends for three years now. I'll get better as I go!


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Damn you komui!

Auther:Likeyouneverhadwings23

Disclamer: TT.TT I'm so Poor... couldn't buy anything much less D. Gray-man

Ratting: T

+Chapter Two+

Allen huffed to himself as he walked down the hall of the Black Oder, 'The wold's out to get me I swear.' Allen thought with a deep mixture of expressions, angry for not being able to do anything in the fight and for komui's stupid robot that went crazy, sad cause he just lost his room and pure dread about what he had to do now that his room was gone.

+Flash back!+

"Komui, brother ... Klomui6 wasn't that great anyway," Lenalee said patting his back, trying to get her brother out of the slump he went into after she had destroyed his robot, though her comment didn't help at all. " I beet Klomui7 will be even better!" she said with a smile, while the others wore a face of dread, prying that he would make a Klomui7.

Komui instantly perked up" Your right! My inventions can only get greater! Klomui7 should be up and running in no time!" he yelled happily hugging his sister while the rest of the science department cried silently.

"Komui, what about my room, it was destroyed when Kloumi went running though the halls? and what happened to this Kloumi anyway?" Allen chimed in, Komui stared at Allen for awhile though still not letting go of his sister. Komui hummed silently for a moment before he stopped and smiled at Allen, that sent chills down the young exorcist back.

"It was all their fault!" Yelled the bi-polar inventor "If they hadn't provoked Klomui6 the way they did it wouldn't have ran out the room so suddenly." he finished pointing to the large hole in the wall.

'o.o Why didn't I see that before!' Allen thought gapping at the large hole, quickly shaking it off he turned back to Komui "But I thought Robots don't have feelings." he said with a puzzled look.

"See!? this is the kind of neglect that lead to this whole mess!" Komui huffed, glaring at Allen, until Reever hit the back of his head, with a fan he keep on his person for times like this. Reever glared, fan still held tightly in his hand.

"Well maybe if you didn't make the robot actualy cut a watermelon in half when you went on the 'It'll cut all you work in half' speach,Again! Then maybe it wouldn't have reacted the way it did!" Reever yelled hitting Komui for good measure. Allen simply bilnked at the two, not knowing what to say, while Lenalee let out a meloncoly sigh as she watched Reever put the smackdown on her brother.

Then it finaly hit Allen, "Crap, where am I gonna stay!?" he yelled taking everyone attention off Komui and Reever. Komui stode up smilign as if nothing had happened.

"you'll be rooming with kanda!" he yelled

"WHAT!?"

+End Flansh back!+

Allen couldn't have been more embarssed, blushing and actting so patetic in the middel of a fight. Allen sighed, 'I have to relaxe. I'm sure rooming with Kanda won't be as bad as I think it is.' he thought turnning the corner to the hall where his and Kanda's rooms were. Taking a deep breath he raied his hand to nock on the door, but instead the door swong open to a very angrey looking Kanda. "What do you want Miyoshi?" kanda growled out, glaring down at Allen.

"I-I...Uh. You see."

"Spit it out, Miyoshi." Kanda said his glare never leaving his face, Allen's face turned red from embarrassment, and taking a deep breath finally said it "Komuitoldmethatwehavetosharearoom!" ... sort of.

Kanda's glare broke for a minuet while he tried to figure out what he had said "Look it don't speak that English jibbrish of yours so say it right, in Japanese with English subtitles."

"Komui told me that we have to share a room." Allen said when suddenly English subtitles ran at the bottom of the screen. 'o.o Why don't I ever notice these things!'

A/N Today I cried out of joy! I was very thankful for all the reviews and support! I was very random at the end, but I can't believe I actually got to make a chapter to of Damn you komui! I thought people would hate it and I would have to start with another story. TT-TT My sisters asked me if I got flamed yet... They hope I do, Cruel, evil siblings!

Thanks to All those who actually take time to look at my sorry excuse for a story, and to all of your sweet comments. I want to apologize for miss spelled words, I'm horrible at spelling and my spell check says every thing is wrong! I know I spelt 'a' right! (sister: No you didn't! you put 'b'!) TxT I hate my older sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Damn you komui!

Auther:Likeyouneverhadwings23

Disclamer: TT.TT still poorer than dirt, sorry that I was taking to long I hit a writers block and my sister wouldn't stop teasing me about how little reviews I get. But I'm proud of them!

Ratting: T

+Chapter three+

Kanda's glare hardened as he stared down at Allen " He . . . what?" Kanda growled though his teeth, a vein popping out of his temple. Allen laughed nervously and was about to say something before kanda interrupted "Rectorial question, Miyoshi!" Kanda yelled slamming his door as he pushed past Allen to the briefing room.

'Well, that went well.' Allen thought sarcastically, before deciding to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"Ah!" komui yelled as he ducked behind his desk to avoid being hit by Kanda's sword "Listen I know your angry but -- Ah!" he yelled as his desk was cut it in two. "Wait! Kanda!" Komui yelled holding his hand over his head, to try to not to be hit by Kanda. (A/N: -- like it would help)

" Shut it, Komui!!" kanda yelled, his sword at Komui's neck, who yelled indignantly like a girl. "Do you have any idea what you have done!?" komui blinked.

"...Huh? What did I do?" Komui asked staring at Kanda who was glaring down at him, " ... Oh! you mean the Allen thing!" he exclaimed instantly straightening himself out. "Allen's room was completely destroyed in a freak robot attack, which was totally not Kloumi's fault." komui said, saying the last part to himself, while someone in the background yelled 'yeah, right!'. " So scene your room wasn't destroyed and the fact that your closer is why you will be sharing a room." Komui finished glaring at the man in the back.

"I refuse to share a room with that gluttonous miyoshi." Kanda stated his arms crossed and head looking the opposite direction of komui, glaring at nothing in particular.

komui raised a brow" You two STILL can't get along?" Komui said emphasizing the word still, kanda only continued to glare at nothing, komui smirked " Then again I could always put you with Lavi or Miranda, their rooms were also destroyed ya' know"

Kanda froze, Lavi would never let him live down the scene in Allen's room, not to mention how loud that man was no a regular basis. And Miranda was a disaster waiting to happen."FINE!" Kanda yelled stomping out of the room and slamming the door effectively knocking over a near by book shelf on to the file that Komui was just forced to sort.

"No!" Komui yelled running top speed to the destroyed and disassembled files crying.

Allen sigh happily as he finished eating the last of his meal, not noticing the rest of the Oder staring at him, still wondering where he puts it all. " Heeey, Allen!" yelled Lavi who was waving his had so that the smaller exorcist could see him, Allen smiled but mentally cringed. Why did he have to show up now!?

" Hey Lavi" Allen said smile still plastered on his face, 'Maybe if I chant he'll simultaneously catch on fire.simatanislychatchonfire,simatanislychatchonfire'.

"So I heard that you and Yu are sharing a room!"

'Damn!' Allen thought wishing that it would have worked but decided to change the subject instead. " So your room was destroyed too wasn't it?"

"Don't change the subject you and Yu are rooming right?" Lavi said glaring at Allen for his attempt, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Huh? Me and 'me'? Wha?"

"You know what I mean Allen, don't play dumb."

'Double damn.' Allen thought glaring at his plate, " yeah."

"Nice." Lavi said sarcastically, making a face. Allen glared, " sooo... Are you . . ?"

Allen raised a brow " Am I what?" Allen asked when it finally hit him. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Allen yelled throwing his plate at Lavi's head, who dogged the plate of doom.

"Well that wasn't nice." Lavi said pouting.

Thanks for the reviews! you have no idea how happy I am! Sorry for taking a bit but my sisters (older and younger) keep telling me that it was a stupid idea and to quit but I noticed all the reviews and I'm sooo happy! Thanks for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Title:Damn you komui!

Author:Likeyouneverhadwings23

Disclamer: . I'm poor, hyper (it's 3:34AM) and loving it! Oh! And for anyone who reads the disclaimers I'm in LOVE!! 3

Ratting: T

+Chapter four(yeahs!)+

Kanda glared at every poor soul who pasted his way, effectively making them crap themselves. ' Damn it! Damn you Komui, making me share with Miyoshi. I'll kill him!' Kanda thought angrily as he walked back to his room, opening the door to his poorly lit room, Kanda toke looked around the room. It was a well-sized room, though it would look bigger if the moving boxes were gone, and the room's large cross with ropes attached to the ends was staring to make him nervous. Not to mention the sets of chains attached to the wall, 'Who lived here? Some sex addict?' Kanda thought as he stared at the ropes and chain, when a flash of Allen chained to the wall moaning, face blushed, shirt wide open. Kanda's cheeks stained pink for a quick moment before he shook his head trying to get rid of the image, 'I'm getting those removed.' Kanda thought sternly glaring at the metal cuffs on the floor. Kanda sighed moving his attention back to what he should do with the boxes, shrugging it off he opened the boxes, taking out what he needed and decided on throwing the rest at Komui's head. '... Could I get on Cops form attempted murder?' Kanda thought looking at some of the nice, sharp items, that were in the box.

Allen himself wasn't to far from getting on Cops himself, as his eyes keep flashing from Lavi to the knife not too far away from him, looking more and more intensely at the small blade as Lavi went on and on about the scene in Allen 'room'. 'If someone does not kill me now, I will kill this talkative baboon!' Allen thought angrily, which had apparently started showing on his face as Lavi had stopped talking, Allen looked up to see the Lavi had a horrified look on his face. "What?" Allen said harshly glaring at the red head.

Lavi frowned "Kanda's starting ta' wear off on you, ya looked like you were gonna kill me with that knife, the way you keep looking at it." Lavi said pointing to the knife that Allen had gradually moved closer to him. Allen glared, again, making Lavi pout." See? There you go again, I swear you and Kanda are way too much a like." He stated, Allen paused looking as if he were going to kill at any moment now, Lavi flinched looking for the now missing steak knife. " Uh? Allen?" Lavi asked nervously "Where's the knife?" Allen only smiled, Lavi gulped trying to push himself far away from the younger boy, who suddenly stud up. "Allen? ... All-AH!" Lavi yelled as Allen began to chase him around the room, the knife held tightly in his hand, energy pumping though his veins.

"Got ya'!!"

"AHH!"

After he was done 'disposing' his junk, Kanda made his way to go get some Soba, when the heard yelling and ... the Cops theme song? Turning to look inside the cafeteria, Kanda's eyes widened at the sight of Allen pinning Lavi down, trying to stab him. 'Why do I fell so proud of him right now?' Kanda thought as he watched Allen get angrier when he didn't hit Lavi. _Bad boys, bad_ _boys. what cha' gonna do when they come for you bad boys, bad boys. _Turning Kanda looked to see men with cameras and 'trained' cops to get Allen from killing Lavi. 'Oh, yeah they show up for Miyoshi trying to kill i-tared over there but they're too busy to watch me kill Komui.' Kanda thought sarcastically as he watched the 'cops' try to hold Allen down, but Allen was to hell bent on killing Lavi that he hadn't noticed that they were from Cops.

"Back the hell off!" Allen yelled activating his innocence and 'bitch slapping' the 'cops' a cross the room, before suddenly getting glomped by Kanda. "What in the world? Kanda?" Allen asked Kanda who was smiling and hugging him like crazy, and froze when he seen tears in Kanda's eyes.

"I'm so proud!" Kanda yelled hugging Allen, then stopped suddenly "Ok moments over." he said back to his old self, and raised a brow a Lavi "So what triggered this? you only do something like this if your _really_ pissed off."

Allen smiled "Lavi was sticking his nose in to my business. So I thought I'd cut it off." He finished glaring at Lavi, Kanda's eye brows raised only slightly thought as to not show anymore emotion than he just did, but quietly took note not to mess with Allen and his 'business'.

"Come on we have to go." Kanda said dragging Allen by his arm out of the cafeteria, but Allen who was already in a mood wouldn't have that, and slapped Kanda's hand from his arm, glaring daggers at the taller man. Kanda glared back for a moment and sighed "We're going to move your things to my room." Kanda said answering Allen's unsaid question, Allen blushed slightly from embarrassment and pouted, not wanting to admit that he had no reason to slap Kanda, and now he was gonna die, he thought silently crying at how stupid he was. But to his ultimate surprise Kanda Kept walking to his room, turning around kanda glared at him " Are you coming or not I could just let you get all your crap yourself.' He yelled over his shoulder.

Allen smiled "coming!" He yelled running to catch up with Kanda who was still walking.

"What are you smiling about Miyoshi?"

"Nothing. nothing"

Hello. (bows) I'm celebrating for hitting the double digits in reviews. I looked to see my reviews and I broke down, I get very hyper/emotionally around 3AM, and I ended up passing out on my laptop before I got to post this. TT,TT Thank you to all who reviewed you have no idea how happy I really am. And my friend for inspiring me so much to write a story on fanfiction, and to NOT thank my evil sisters who have completely ruined almost everything for me! but i love you all and will keep writing, but i must worn you ... I don't know how to end a story. Truthfully, I've been writing for my friends for almost three years now... and im no where near the end TT.TT.

But all i want to say is THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Title:Damn you komui!

Author:Likeyouneverhadwings23

Disclamer: I don't ownD. Gray Man, too poor.  
Rating: T  
+Chapter Five+

"..Brother." Lenalee said once Komui was done fitting over the mountain of  
papers, that his already messy desk, had added once again. Komui 'hmm'ed,  
her  
not looking away from the large stack of papers that he knew would be the  
death of  
him. Lenalee hesitated a moment before asking '' We have spare rooms, lots  
of  
them. Why room Allen with Kanda?" Komui stopped staring at the papers, his  
face changing from dread to a completely stoic look, before turning back to  
his sister.

"Lenalee, what do you see when you look at Kanda and Allen?" Komui said  
looking out the window near his desk, that led to a small courtyard the  
Order kept to 'lighten up' the place, Lenalee also looked down to see Kanda  
and Allen, fighting again.

"...I don't get it. I see Allen fighting with Kanda." she said, her eyebrows  
scrunching together in confusion, a small frown on her face as she looked  
back at her brother. " What is there to see?"

Komui smiled " He'll never say it, but Kanda likes Allen. He's too stubborn  
to say so, but you and see it when they fight, he'll never actually hit  
Allen  
and when he does it's never as hard." he stated as he attempted what looked  
like work, as they watched Kanda yell at Allen. " Kanda is shy, he may not  
look it, but consider everything he's been though." Lenalee stood there for  
a  
moment, letting what her brother said sink in, before nodding and started to  
head out the door.

" Oh, and brother." Lenalee said over her shoulder. Komui looked up from  
what  
he was doing " Stop drawing." she said before slamming the door shut on her  
flabbergasted brother.

"Why are you  
making such a big deal over this!?" Allen yelled, Kanda and him were walkingback to 'their' room and Allen brought up sleeping arrangements, which went  
very wrong.  
"I will not sleep on the floor! It's my room!" Kanda growled, glaring  
daggers at the young exorcist, Allen glared back, arms crossed over  
his chest."But I'm your guest!" Allen insisted back, the small argument steadly  
growing  
bigger, catching the attention of the rest of the Order that was  
walking by."Well you're not sleeping with me!"

"Yes, I am!"

"The hell you are!"

"I'm going to sleep with you!"

"No you're not."

"Yeah, I am."

"You're not sleeping with me, and that's final!" Kanda yelled loud enough  
for  
most of the Order to hear, to which most sweat dropped at the mere thought  
of  
the idea, while others couldn't help but want to watch more of said  
event."AH!  
Not again!" Lavi, who just got out from the hospital wing, yelled covering  
his  
eyes as if it were happening right in front of him. Both blushed, having  
noticed  
that their 'little' spat kinda got out of hand, Allen was blushing like  
crazy  
spitting out random words that would seem to make a sentence, while Kanda  
just  
looked the other way to avoid being seen flushed.  
"It's not like that, Baka!" Kanda growled out, glaring at the baka Rabi who,  
in turn, looked confused.  
"Baka..?" Lavi said slowly, mispronouncing it, instead saying 'beaka'.  
Kanda's hand twitched from anger, before he grabbed Mugen, which Lavi noted  
just  
before Kanda drew it. "Not again!" Lavi wined as he was chased around the  
courtyard, Allen just sighed. 'Oh, well. Out of sight, out of mind' Allen  
thought as he stared walking to the storage room that held what little stuff  
of his was left.

At that very moment Lenalee walked down to the courtyard to help stop thefight between Kanda and Allen, when she was greeted with the sight of Lavi  
running for his life and Allen simply walking away. " I guess Brother was  
right when he said that Kanda was nicer to Allen." She said as she watched  
Kanda hit Lavi with the back of his sword, making him  
fall unconscious.

Allen thanked 65 for getting the spare key to Kanda's room, holding the  
things he could carry. The large robot bowed before heading off, Allen  
balanced his belongings while he used his hand to open the door, dropping his  
stuff on to the floor, Allen looked  
around. Chains, a Crucifiction Cross with rope and various other things were  
scattered around the room, including a few swords. 'Either Kanda's a sex  
addict or he's gonna kill me.'

"That's what I thought too."

Thank you for reading, and sorry this one toke so long!


	6. Chapter 6

Title:Damn you komui!Auther:Likeyouneverhadwings23Disclamer: I don't own  
D. GrayMan, but I got a Miffy doll... Go figure.  
Ratting: T  
LYNHW: My friend, BobbiLee would like to say a few words.  
Bobbi: Yullen is the cutest!  
LYNHW: That it is.  
+Chapter Six+

"Yeah that's what I thought too."

Allen snapped his head back around, to be face to face with Kanda, "H-how d...did..." Allen stammered, fully blushed and attempting to step back words.

"You said it out loud, Miyoshi." Kanda said, raising a brow at how strangely Allen was acting 'Why's he so jumpy? My strange little Miyoshi... My!? Where did that come from!?' Kanda thought, not paying attention to Allen, who was trying to explain himself. It took Kanda a moment before he noticed Allen was looking at him strangely, "What?" Kanda growled out, making Allen flinch slightly.

"You weren't getting mad, cause didn't I just insult you?" Allen asked, bringing his hand to his mouth, a habit that happened when he was confused about something. Kanda only smirked, Allen sweat dropped.

"You're just going to have to find out which one was true..." Kanda said with a smirk, before walking into the other part of his room, which he used to change, get dressed, etc. Allen's eyes widened slightly, hoping it was neither, turning his attention to the clock he noticed it was around 9:30. Wow, time flies when you're trying to kill someone, "Get ready for bed, idiot." Kanda said, walking out from behind the rice paper dividers, wearing dark blue, long sleeved pajama's, his hair out of its normal high ponytail.

"Wow... This is the first time I've seen you with out your uniform on..." Allen said slightly bewildered, but then something hit him, rummaging though his cloths, he could find them! "Crap...Um...Kanda?" Allen said not looking up from the bag that his cloths were in, Kanda raised a brow, " I don't have anything to wear..." Kanda's eyes widened.

"What do you mean you don't have anything!? You have a bag full of clothes right there!" Kanda yelled angrily, pointing to Allen's small black bag. "There's just no way that you don't have clothes."

"I have my regular cloths and uniform, but nothing to wear now." Allen said blushing slightly, giving Kanda a mental image of Allen naked in bed. Kanda quickly shook his head and tossed Allen one of his shirts, it was better than nothing. Allen looked down at the large shirt and it was very obvious that it was too big for him, but his would just have to live with that, and started to  
strip.  
"Not here! Go behind the screens, moron!" Kanda yelled pointing to the rice paper screens he just left, Allen blushed and darted over to the screens, quickly and quietly stuttering a 'Thank you'. Kanda smacked his head 'I'm not going to make it! I'll die before they can fix his room!!'

"Um...Kanda."

"What now, Miy- ..." Kanda froze, Allen stood there, cute as ever, in an over sized button up shirt, the sleeves were to long and hung far from his hands, while the top was starting to slide off his shoulders. "AH!" Kanda yelled before running into the bathroom with a massive nose bleed. Leaving poor Allen alone, Allen looked down to see that the shirt got some blood on it, simply shrugging it off and decided to go to bed.

Lavi was walking back from the hospital wing, again, when he heard screams come from Kanda's room. 'Is someone hurt?' Lavi thought going for the door knob but stopped. 'What if their doing something else?' Lavi thought, an evil looking smirk came to his face. 'Revenge!!' Lavi though excitedly pulling out a camera from nowhere. Pushing the door open slowly and looking in quietly.

"Crap, now blood is all over the place!" yelled Kanda as he looked at the floor, he himself was also covered in the red liquid. 'Wait did Kanda actually...' Lavi's thought trailed off as he began to quickly look for Allen, who was no where to be seen. "Stupid Miyoshi." Kanda said picking up Allen by the collar, Allen already too deep into sleep to be woken up. Lavi's eyes widened even more as he looked down at the blood stained shirt that Allen was wearing, 'Is Allen..!?

Thank you for reading.


	7. AN

A/N: Please help me, I have lost my muse! I have no idea what to do for the next chapter, I would be very great full if you could give me some ideas. Please? Ugh, I never want to make an authors note, I'm so sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Damn you Komui!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.A/N: Now before I begin, i know that i've been  
spelling Allenkun's nickname wrong. So I've decided that I would finally  
justfix the damn thing. MiyoshiMoyashi! Oh, and sorry for taking so damn long, I  
got bad writers block. Thanks for all the ideas!

_'Is Allen..!?' _Lavi thought looking from the supposedly dead Allen to Kanda,  
' I have to be careful.' Lavi thought, going though his options. "Aw, screw it  
I just gonna wing it.'' he said before bursting into the room. Kanda's head  
shot up. "Lavi!?" Kanda yelled dropping Allen back onto the bed.

"Kanda! What did you do Allen!?'' Lavi yelled pulling out his hammer, a  
very angry look on his face. "Grow!" Lavi yelled, as he hammer got bigger.

"Wait! Lavi... I didn't... I mean, I didn't. Um." Kanda yelled struggling for  
words, Lavi just glared, which was starting to freak Kanda out. "I didn't do  
anything to Allen." Kanda finally managed to get out.

Lavi just huffed "Then why is Allen..." "Why is Allen what?" Lavi suddenly  
got interrupted, looking over to the bed, Lavi noticed that Allen was alive  
and fine. "You're alive!" Lavi yelled shocked and tossed his hammer on the  
ground.

Allen just looked at him strangely, "Of course I'm alive. Why did you think I  
was dead?" Allen asked sitting up on the bed. Lavi paused ... So Kanda didn't  
kill Allen? Lavi being too embarrassed to admit that he actually made a  
mistake (Shocking isn't it?) decided to change the subject. "Um... I." Lavi  
started his eyes flicking across the room, His eyes widened when he noticed  
the Chains on the walls. "Yu, you pervert! What were you doing to Allen!?"

"HUH!?" Kanda all but yelled, his eyes following to where Lavi's were. 'Crap,  
the chains!' "Those aren't mine!" Kanda yelled pointing to the hanging chains  
on the wall, that seemed to get more and more attention than Kanda wanted. "  
They were hear when I moved in!!" Lavi looked like he was in deep shock but  
that quickly passed and a creepy grin grew on his face as he mumbled  
something. "What was that?" Kanda asked slightly worried about that grin. Good  
call Kanda.

"REVENGE!"

"What!' Kanda yelled, as he tried to stop Lavi from running out the room, but  
it was already too late as he watched Lavi run out of his and Allen's room.  
"NO! GET BACK HERE LAVI!" Kanda yelled running to his door and looking down  
the hall he ran down, but he was already gone. "Damn." Kanda said to himself.

Lavi snickered to himself, as he ran down the hall to go fetch Komui. If their  
was one person that would make a big deal out of something like that then  
Komui would have to be the one. Bursting though Komui's door, Lavi looked down  
at a pouting Komui sitting in the corner filling out paper work. "Um…Komui?"  
Lavi said, the pouting scientist looked up. "You'll never guess what I found  
out" Lavi said smirking evilly, while Komui just sat there looking confused.

There we go! A new chapter finally!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Damn you Komui!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but an all expenses paid trip around the  
World!

"Lavi, what are you going on about now?" Komui asked as he looked at the  
huge pile of papers that were stacked on his desk. 'You're going to pay  
for this Kanda, you will pay!' Komui thought, planning the things he couldo  
Kanda, but his thoughts were interrupted when Lavi suddenly pulled him up and  
began dragging him out of the room.

"You're going to have to see this for yourself." Lavi said over his  
shoulder with a large grin on his face. Wait till Komui got a look at the  
things in Kanda's room. Sure, they weren't that big of a deal, just  
something very perverted in Kanda's room, but the second Komui saw what  
Kanda had in his room he'd be marked a pervert for life! Ha, he was so evil  
it hurt…or maybe it was the fight. Either way, he knew he had his revenge.

"What just happened?" Allen said, still half asleep. He was sitting with  
his legs folded under him, Kanda's large shirt slipping off his shoulders.  
Kanda, who was trying to avoid eye contact at the moment for he knew it would  
not help the situation if he passed out from blood loss, snorted.

"Lavi thought I killed you, now he's gone to tell everyone about this  
perverted crap in my room!" Kanda said harshly, still trying not to look at  
the smaller boy.

Allen glared, his lips in a large pout. "You don't have to be an ass about  
it." Allen said more to himself but Kanda heard it anyway, with Allen not  
being very good at whispering.

"What was that Moyashi!?" Kanda said glaring at Allen then tossing a book  
at him. It hit. 'Ha, take that stupid bean sprout!' Kanda thought, smiling  
as he watched Allen rub his head, feeling a slight twinge of guilt as tears  
started to form in Allen's eyes from the sharp pain 'Damn you emotions!'  
'**Well fuck you too**' 'OO' As Kanda was quietly freaking out in his own  
head, Allen picked up the book he threw at his head 'The Kappa' 'What  
the hell is a Kappa? Oh well, it's good enough.' Allen thought, throwing  
the book at Kanda's head.

"Ow! BAKA!" Kanda yelled holding his head.

"Hurts doesn't it." Allen said with a smirk on his face.Kanda glared. "This is all your fault. If your room hadn't been destroyed  
then you could just stay in your own room away from me!"

"Oh yeah, it's all my fault that a robot came running through my  
room!"

"I'm glad you see it my way!"

"_What!? _Ah! This is your fault! If you didn't bleed like a fountain  
then none of this would have happened!"

"What!?"

(A/N: The sexual tension is so thick you could cut it with a  
knife. Yummy Yulleny slice)

Suddenly feeling as if someone was watching them, Kanda snapped his head to  
the door, but it was closed. He didn't close it did he?

Sitting outside the door Lavi sat there in half shock – that Allen would  
not only hurt one of his teammates, but get away with hurting Kanda and half  
panic. Hoping that Kanda didn't see them.

"Um, Lavi? May I ask why you brought me to Kanda's room?" Komui asked.  
Lavi paused, checking to see if Kanda could hear them or not.

"I thought Kanda killed Allen," Lavi started, Komui's eyes going wide  
for a moment, "but when I ran in Allen was fine. The only reason I brought  
you here is because Kanda's a sex addict."

"…Huh?"

"Kanda had all these sex things like chains in his room!"

"Oh, I put those there."

"Huh?!"

Komui sighed, "Listen, it's been bugging the hell out of me that those two keep beating around the bush. I've sent them to pretty much deserted towns god knows how many times, put them  
right next door to each other, and they've managed to do nothing. Nothing! Finally I got ticked off one day and had a Klomin destroy Allen's room, told him that he would be staying with Kanda, and as far as I see, it's finally working." Komui finished laying back on the wall, a smirk on his face.

"...This isn't some random fanfiction made by some noob of a writer!"  
(A/N: TT …) Lavi yelled, "It doesn't work that way!"

"First off, it is written by a newbie writer (A/N: TT …They keep talking  
about me.). Second, yeah it would or this fanfiction wouldn't have gotten  
almost 40 reviews. Right writer lady?" Komui said, looking up at the roof.

"Yes, now stop talking to me!"

"See, told you." Komui said with a smirk and walked off, back to bed,  
leaving Lavi and the writer alone.

"So…can I have my own story?"

"…"

"…"

"…No."

"Damn it."

And another one down! Ha! Review! I keep seeing people that helped me  
when they knew they could help write this, and now they're gone. So review  
or I'll convince myself that my readers don't like my story anymore and  
stop writing it. Start writing a story for Boy meets World or something like  
that, do you really want that kind of responsibility? Didn't think so.  
REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Damn you Komui!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, T.T It's very sad. I took so long! Forgive  
me!

Allen glared at Kanda, who seemed more interested in the door than their  
fight "You know what?" Allen paused, dragging Kanda's attention away from the door,  
"I don't care anymore." Allen huffed lifting up the covers and sliding his  
legs under "Good night." Allen said with a final huff before turning the other  
way and slowly falling to sleep.

Kanda glared at Allen, how dare he be all moody and completely ignore him?  
Kanda sighed knowing full well that this was partly his fault, '_Well what  
now?_' Kanda thought to himself. _'I could ether sleep on the floor or sleep in  
my bed... Aw screw it, I'm going to sleep in my bed whether he likes it or  
not._' Kanda took a deep breath before making his way to his bed, looking over  
at Allen, who had surprisingly fallen asleep. 'Well that was quick.'

Kanda then slowly made his way under the blanket making sure he was far away  
from Allen. Pulling the covers up to his chest, Kanda slowly my his way to  
sleepy land.

'_Ahh. so warm. so soft. so... muscled? What the hell_?' Allen  
thought, looking up to come face to face with Kanda, who at that time was  
sleeping, "Ah!" Allen yelled, waking Kanda.

"AHH!" Kanda yelled jumping back, unfortunately he was on the side of the bed  
so he fell right off. "Damn it!" Kanda yelled from the floor, lifting himself  
up Kanda glared at Allen. " Why the hell did you scream, Moyashi!?" Kanda  
yelled earning himself a glare in return.

"You're the perv that was spooning me!" Allen yelled, pointing an accusing  
finger at Kanda. Kanda's eyes widened, as did Allen's as he realized just  
how embarrassing this situation was. "Uh..." Allen said embarrassed.

Kanda just sat there kinda shocked, but snapped out of it. "You must have  
been mistaken." He said trying to deny any possibility for the situation they  
were in.

"And how's that? You're the only other person in this room and I think I  
know when someone is taking advantage of me!" Allen yelled once again pointing  
the finger of blame. '_Damn you finger of blame_' Kanda thought.

"I don't know all I do know is that you're the one that was cuddling withme!"

"What!?"

"Yep, you're the one trying to project your sick fantasies on  
me!" Kanda yelled now pointing the finger of blame back at Allen '_The finger  
hurts, hah?_' Kanda thought triumphantly.

"Oh wow Kanda! You can use the word project correctly in a sentence! Good  
boy!" Allen praised with fake enthusiasm.

"You wanna die Moyashi!?"

"Not really. You understand. Yes?" Allen asked in a fake accent, smirking as  
he watched Kanda get madder and madder.

"You want me to skin your ? Yes?" Kanda growled, pulling out Mugen and  
pointing it at Allen's neck.

'_Might have gone a little to far that time_.'

This is a very short chapter, I know. Please forgive me my transitioning to high school has turned out hard than I thought. I do love all you loyal readers that keep reading my story.  
Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Like you never had wings23 - hey sorry i having been able to post a new chapter in so long. I just have been so busy. my uncle died my aunt is getting married and I'm going to state for a skillsUSA compation and I've been really sick.

~last time~

'maybe i went to far'?

Kanda glared, Kanda was mad yes, but he was hurt more than anything. He gave Allen a place to stay and tried to be nice but the young exorcist kept getting on his nerves. Kanda sighed and put his sword away. "Whatever. I'm leaving" Kanda said walking away. While Allen stoued there dumbfounded, what just happened? Wasn't Kanda just about to rip him to shreds?

"Hmm..." Why didn't kanda maim him? Did...Did kanda like him? Allen blushed at the thought, of course not! Kanda would never like him, somehow this thought made Allen sad, but he was soon ripped from his thoughts when koumi tackled him."Ah! Koumi what the hell!?"

"I was looking for you Allen, I noticed that you aren't getting along With Kanda" Koumi said going from insane to serious is seconds, Allen pouted.

"It's not my fault! Kanda-!"

"Gave you a place to stay and tried to be a least reasonable with you." Koumi said sternly folding his arms, Allen frowned he already knew this! Allen sighed and nodded maybe Koumi was right, he should go and apologize to Kanda. As Allen started to walk away Leanalee walked up to Koumi.

"Scence when are you so serious" Lenalee asked smiling at her brother, he was finally growing up.

Koumi pouted and did a mock-cry"That's mean Lenalee! I'm always serious" ok maybe not...

+With Kanda+

kanda Groaned walking down the hall past the Medical Treatment Facility, people backed away feeling a dark presence as Kanda passed them, that and Allen Walker was making his way down the hall to Kanda. "Kanda! Wait!" Allen yelled waving trying to get Kanda's attention, at that moment Lavi was walking, or hobbling out of the room and was hit in the face falling onto the floor. Kanda stopped and turned around,

"What is it bean sprout I'm busy." ugh, today was not his day, nor was it Lavi's apparently. He just wanted to be alone, he never got his way, Kanda mentally pouted.(you know just as a thought that would look very cute)

"I wanted to apologize for being so rude to you today." Allen smiled, Kanda felt hs face heat up and looked away, stupid bean sprout looking so damn cute. Allen walked up to Kanda, kicking Lavi on the way as he tried to hobble for safety. "I've been really rude to you lately and...well I just wanted to say Im sorry"

Kanda sighed "it's alright Al-... bean sprout" everyone in the hall froze, Holy crap Kanda was being nice! and he was accepting someone's apology and did he almost call him by his name!? And was that a blush!? It was the apocalypse as they new it, most hurriedly left the hall way not wanting to be beaten up for have noticing such thing about Kanda but the few nosy people that stayed leaned in to lessen. " It's not your fault... I guess" Kanda mumbled still not making eye contact. Allen smiled and quickly hugged Kanda, who froze up, allen then pulled away and ran down the hall not wanting to see how Kanda would react once he came out of shock.

'He hugged me! Allen just hugged me!' Kanda thought hysterically before sighing and trying to control the two urges he felt right now, the first: He wanted to beat the crap out of Allen and the second: was that he wanted to go find Allen and maybe try to get another hug.

Well there you go I'll post the next one up in a couple of days. kisses!


	12. Chapter 12

Like you never had wings23 - hey Heres the next chapter I'm trying to get more and more up as i go. So the next one should be soon.

~With Allen~

'I hugged him! i can't believe I just hugged him!' Allen thought blushing madly, he had maneged to make his way back to the room he shared with Kanda. Allen was sitting on the bed wonder once again if Kanda would kill him for what he did 'He didn't seem angry when i hugged him.' Allen thought hopfully 'Maybe he won't be too mad.' Allen sighed who was he kidding Kanda would surly beat the crap out of him!

+With Kanda+

Where had Allen gone? He had seen him run down the hall but now where was he? Kanda Passed Lavi again and he stopped. "wow the auther sure likes to kiss your ass."

" I know! Why do you like to beat me up creater lady!?"

"...Uh.."

"......."

"Hello Creater Lady?"

"Cause our cute?"

"So you beat me up!?"

"....Yes?"

"What sence does that make?"

"Hey shut up or I'll put you in a yaoi with skin!" Lavi looked as if he were gonna puke " Yeah I though so!"

"Wow," Kanda said string blankly up at the cealing "That's crule."

"Aren't you saposed to be looking for Allen?" The voice growled

Kanda sighs "yes" then walks off to go find Allen.

"....So would you really put me in that paring?''

"....."

"Hello!? Lady!?"

"LAVI! stop yelling at the ceiling!" Bookman yelled down the hallway, and Lavi quickly mad a move to leave before he was hurt even more than he was already.

~With Allen~

Allen had finally managed to push away the thoughts of Kanda killing him and was going to take a nap if it weren't for Kanda walking into room. "Allen?" In a moment of panic Allen decided to pretend to be asleep and stayed still in the surprisingly soft bed. "Oh." Came a slightly exasperated reply. Allen soon fell the bed shift, was kanda getting into the bed?

"So cute." Kanda said lying on the bed, lifting his had to brush some stray strands of hair out of Allen's face, who was finding it harder and harder to not freak out. Cute!? Kanda thought He was cute? Kanda pulled away slightly then rested his head in one of the few pillows he owned. After what seemed like hours Kanda had finally fallen asleep, Allen opened his eyes and gasped. Kanda was so cute when he slept! His face was more relaxed and his eyebrows weren't in there normal glare, his mouth was open only slightly and his hair was let down, so that it was laid around him in a soft looking pattern.

Allen blushed and relaxed slightly, resting his head onto the pillows. Maybe rooming with Kanda wasn't so bad.

Yay! another chapter! I'll have the next one up soon. I'm working on it now. enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Like you never had wings23 – hey ill try to post more when I feel better so for now enjoy this short chapter. Sorry.

~meanwhile with Lavi~

Lavi was limping down the hall his eyes closed trying to think. 'Ugh, I need to stay out of their way from now on. Stupid Kanda rubbing of on Allen.' Lavi pouted, when koumi came walking down the hall. "Oh! Hello Lavi!" He said smiling, then frowned. " What happened to you?"

Lavi shrugged "Life." Koumi Frowned and glared slightly wanting a real answer. "....Allen"

Koumi blinked "Isn't allen like a foot shorter than you?" Lavi nodded. Koumi laughed "Holy crap! Haha, Allen really did a number on you."

Lavi pouted "your height doesn't have anything to do with it!" He yelled raising his crutch for emphasis but fell over in the process. "Ow..." Koumi smiled and helped him off the ground.

"Stay out of their way. You wont get as hurt as much" Koumi smiled sweetly and Lavi blinked 'What's wrong with him he never acts like this? It must be the creator lady! Damn her!' "Well I have to go, see you Lavi" Komui said interrupting Lavis train of thought.

"Oh, bye..." Lavi gave a small wave and looked up to the ceiling after komui had left. "creator Lady?"

"Huh? oh, what now lavi?"

"Did you do anything to komui?"

"huh? No. Don't be stupid Lavi. He's the plot, if I do anything to him -"

"Oh ok" Lavi said interrupting her monologue not really wanting to hear it, and left leaving the author alone.

"....He just fucking ditched me... "

+A little while later with kanda and allen+

Kanda had been sleeping for a bit, while Allen fangirled...boyed...whatevered over him. 'I kinda feel like a pervert.' Allen thought sighing ' Maybe I should go to sleep too.' Allen finished just when Kanda started waking up. 'CRAP! He cat naps!' Allen thought quickly and dived back under the covers and pretended to sleep again.

Kanda groaned quietly sitting up, running a hand though his hair to get it out of his face, which had turned into a glare when his hair fell back into his face. Allen almost laughed but tried to keep quiet as Kanda looked over to him and sighed. " He's so lazy." Kanda thought out loud.

"Am not!....Crap!"

Kanda blinked and allen cruniged his cover blown. "You were pretending to sleep." Kanda growled "For how long?"

"The whole time?" Allen laughed nerviously, Kanda's eyes widened ' then he heared me say...' "What you said was very sweet." Kanda blushed glaring at him, quickly getting up kanda quickly left for the door, forgetting that his hair was still down and that his exorsist coat was open showing off his chest.

~In the hall~

Kanda was quickly walking ...well more like sprinting down the hall way not used to being embarassed, ignoring the looks he got as he made his way down the hall to Komui's office. 'This is all komuis fault!' Kanda thought 'I'll kill him!' Kanda Ripped the door open causing everyone in the science department to jump at lesst three feet in the air. "You Bastard!" Kanda said pointing his sword at an unaturally calm koumi.


	14. Chapter 14

Like you never had wings23 – here's the new chapter, Ill try to get more and more out but with limited access to a computer it's hard so you might not see a new chapter for at least two to three of months. But I will post several in two to three months following ill post when i have no access on my profile so that you'll know.

Kanda growled not seeing the reaction he was looking for, until he noticed that Komui wasn't paying attention to him and was zoning out completely. "Grrr... Komui! Are you listening!?"

"Huh?" Komui blinked "Oh, i was just reading the author note. See?" He said pointing to bold black letters the hung in space. Kanda blinked and looked at it for a minuet, Komui shrugged " nothing important just something about her not being able to post for a while."

Kanda glared at him " it says for two to three months, what the hell are we gonna do till then!?" He yelled his anger rising "Cause I am not gonna stick around here with you! This entire sham of a fanfic is your fault!" Komui shrugged not really getting nervous even though Kanda still had his sword pointing to his neck"

"Will you two shut up and get back to the crapy story!" Yelled the creator lady angrily " And sham Kanda? Really?"

Kanda glared "shut up you!" he said pointing his sword to the celing.

Komui blinked "Anyway Kanda, what were you yelling about befor this unnessicary little discution happened?"

Kanda blinked his attention going back to komui "Huh? Oh, right." He said flipping though a skriped " 'This is all your fault'...blah blah blah...oh, 'Your gonna regret ever putting Allen in the same room as me'" He said lazyly pointing his sword at koumi "Seriouly? Thats it? Nothing scary or anything?" He said annoyed.

Komui shrugged and looked at his own skriped " '-acting calm and unaffected- I dont see how any of this could be my fault kanda, i hadn't planed for....' wait whats that word?" Kanda groaned and rolled his hand in a 'skip it' motion. "Ka...klom..?" Kanda groaned, this was going to be a long day.

Allen sat on the bed for a while staring at the celing 'God im bord...' he thought lazily getting up and heading for the door out into the hallway. Allen made his way down the hall thinking of what had just happened, sighing ' i dont know if im more bored or embaressed' he thought. it was boring without someone to yell at... allen paused for a moment ' so Kanda is rubbing off on me...' he thought, but then quickly his little teenaged mind turned it into something perverted. (Use your imaginations...)

Allen blushed 'damn this horny teenaged mind! why did Katsura make me like 15!?' he thought angrely before sighing again. ' I wonder where Kanda went? he's probly really pissed off... not like it was my fault though... he was the one having a privet moment... that i was liseting to.... god damn it.'

Like_you_never_had_wings23: God im so tired... anyway ill see you guys later sorry for not being able to post for a while... TTATT but yeah... im sick and i got finals tomorrow .... which is actually in like twenty mineuts but yeah you will see at least 4 to 5 new chapters ( if i make it that long)... anyway have a good summer i wish you all the best of luck. Good night.


	15. Chapter 15

Like you never had wings23: Hey people! Im back! Anyway heres the newest chapter there will be another on soon after I post this one though. So enjoy!

Kanda and Komui where sitting in the office Kanda reading and Komui passed out on his desk, like they had been doing for most of the summer. Kanda growled " That's it!" he yelled slamming the book down, waking Komui, "I am sick and tired of waiting! Ya her me creater fruit cake! Start writing!"

A groan. "But I'm tired! I have a summer cold!" The voice whined.

Kanda frowned and glared at the cealing "Bull! Get up, get a life, and go out side you pale bitch!" He snaped, and komui blinked before laughing histericly. "you are in so much truble!"

Elsewhere Allen looked up from his large amount of food " I scence a disturbence in the force..."

"....He...He called me a bitch....Grrrr!" The voice snapped "Its one thing to bother me all summer, or to set my house on fire! But. You. Do. Not. Call. ME. A bitch!!!" it yelled while komui only smirked, waiting to see what would happen. "For this Lavi shall be punshied!" A loud 'What the hell!' was heard from lavi in the back ground.

Lavi came in the room a few mineuts later "uh-uh! No. I just got better and the valtures finally went away!"

"Hmmm. Maybe you are right..."

"Cause I mean they peck hard an- wait. What?!" Lavi's eyes widened "really!?" he asked hopefully.

"yeah, I think people are getting tired of me beating the crap outta ya."

" Oh, thank you!" he yelled hugging your computer screen " thank you!" he ran off before she could change her mind.

Kanda frowned "well what are you going to do? You can't kill me, im frickin a main character."

"True... " it said becoming very quiet.

"Kanda.."

"yeah, komui?"

"If you do die can i have your things?"

"GRRR!"

WHAP!

"...owies."

Allen was walking thorugh the hall still trying to find the disturbance. _'I wonder_ _if the readers actually think im looking._' He tought before he noticed Lavi sprinting down the hall way, reaching his arm out and clothslining Lavi reciving a small 'ow'. "Whats up, Lavi?"

"Ooow. I'm running away from the auther."

"Again?"

"yeah, but it's not me this time. It's Kanda." He said getting up off the ground. Allen frowned '_why Kanda?' _Allen turned and went to Komui's office, just before he entered Kanda screamed…

Cliffy, this chapter was more for fun. No worries ill get the ball rolling again soon just trying to figuar out something to do. – like you never had wings23


End file.
